Re-Awakened
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: Robin manages to kill Grima (and himself) before waking up in... A hospital bed? Well, apparently he's been in a coma for three years. And he has amnesia. Again. [Gay Chrobin, hooray!]
1. Prologue

Darkness was all he saw when he regained consciousness. Vague memories floated about his head, though none of them linked together well enough to make an understandable timeline. A huge effort was made to open his eyes, though his vision was so dark and bleary he couldn't make out his surroundings. He heard a steady beeping come from somewhere. Noise sounded from somewhere else, and he thought he heard a voice shouting something. A flurry of movement, replaced by the steady beeping again. He closed his eyes. Who was he?

Robin. That was his name. He shared it with a bird. Birds with wings. Yes, his name was definitely Robin. Robin heard a door open, followed first by footsteps, and then by a click he presumed meant it had shut. Someone sat in a chair next to the bed he was laying on. At least, he assumed it was a bed. What was the last thing he remembered?

Grima. Robin's eyes shot open, though he immediately regretted it, squeezing them shut. That had to have been the brightest light he had ever seen! How was that even possible? He would have to ask Miriel... Yes. Miriel. Who was Miriel? A genius in the field of Anima tomes and decently skilled with a healing staff. Robin calmed himself with this thought. He knew Miriel, just as he knew many other people. People like Ricken (another mage, and a prodigy in wind magic), Henry (a boy with a skewed sense of morality), Tharja (a sorceress of the highest caliber who was quite fond of him), Nowi (a rather young-looking Manakete who was, in fact, over 1,000 years old), Tiki (a far older Manakete, and a friend of the ancient hero-king Marth), Emmeryn (a descendant of the hero-king), Lissa (Emmeryn's younger sister), Chrom…

Robin's thoughts became both clear and muddled when he thought of Chrom. He wasn't able to define who exactly this man was, as he had with the others. Despite this, he felt calm, and focused on the peace the name brought his mind. Robin thought back to what his thoughts had been on before he had gone through the random assortment of names.

Grima. Keeping his eyes closed this time, he thought. He'd been on the back of the fell dragon... which was also himself in a way... A choice had been given to him. Chrom looked at him in shock and fear as he took the final blow. Grima was dead, and Robin followed quickly after. He remembered thinking, in that moment, that he was sorry to be the one to cause such grief for the prince of Ylisse. Dying caused pain for more than just the deceased.

Yet, he very clearly seemed to be alive. Had Naga's words rung true? Had his bonds forged with the Shepherds been strong enough to keep him in the living world? Robin heard a light tapping noise, though he couldn't put a name to it. Like... a thin bit of wood against another material he couldn't begin to name. Almost like a variant of glass that wasn't quite glass. A strangely familiar voice rang out.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" The woman asked, and Robin slowly complied, squinting as he averted his gaze from the bright light. "Good!" He heard scribbling. Robin's vision blurred as he looked towards the speaker. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them once more, and looking at the woman.

"..." He tried to speak, but his throat hurt, and he stopped himself. The woman helped him sit and drink a glass of water, and he tried again. "Emmeryn?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry- did we meet some time ago?" She asked. Robin squinted at her. She looked just like Emmeryn, save for the lack of brand on her head.

"I..."

Robin frowned, looking around the room. He had been correct in assuming he was on a bed. The room he was in was brightly lit, and the walls were an almost blinding white. The tiles on the floor somehow seemed thin, and Robin could only assume they weren't made of stone, though he didn't understand what else they could be. Emmeryn (if that's who she really was) was sitting on a metal stool (what an odd use for a resource so precious as metal) that had a black cushion-y material on it. Robin chanced speaking again.

"Where's Chrom? Did Naga get everyone off of Grima's back before he disintegrated? Nobody died, right?" Robin's voice had an edge of panic, and Emmeryn looked startled by his barrage of questions. "Gods, I'm sorry, I shouldn't- with your amnesia I should find someone else..."

"Mmm, I don't believe we've met before, and I certainly don't have amnesia, but you seem to know my name and face... I'm assuming you're one of Chrom's friends? But he would have likely known if his friend was... for three years..." She trailed off, mumbling to herself. "What nonsense, dragons and goddesses..." Robin heard scribbling, and his eyes were drawn to the flat… thing she was holding. He didn't know how to describe it.

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat, not sure if it was from dehydration or confusion. Likely both. Definitely both. This Emmeryn didn't have amnesia? And she claimed to never have met him? Stranger still, was her muttering about dragons and goddesses being 'nonsense' when she had most certainly known of the existence of both in every timeline Robin knew of. And what was that about three years? Emmeryn left after a bit, and Robin was alone, as far as he could tell. He didn't know how long passed before she returned, but it felt like an eternity.

"Mr. Paige, I believe it's best to tell you of your situation." Emmeryn said. Robin looked at her questioningly, recognizing that he was apparently 'Mr. Paige' but not understanding where the name came from. "You were admitted here by your twin sister three years ago after suffering an incident she refused to speak of and have been comatose since then. In the time you've been away, your father has died and your mother has gone missing. We've contacted your sister, and she should be here tomorrow. Do you have any questions?"

"Countless questions…" Robin mumbled, partially to himself.

He looked at the strange wooden object in Emmeryn's hands, the lack of brand on her forehead, the odd lighting… He thought back to Emmeryn's mention of him having a sister, the implication that Chrom didn't even know his name. Robin felt more lost than he had the first time he met Chrom.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,100**_

 **And thus the prologue is edited! Onto chapter 1...**

 **Just a quick note that I do thrive off of reviews, and they keep my motivation up. I love talking about my writing, and you'd never be a bother to me. pls i'm lonely**


	2. Chapter 1

The majority of that day was spent with Robin trying to figure out how 'electricity' worked. He was astonished when he was informed of the dimensions of the building he was being kept in (it was nearly the size of a castle!) and couldn't believe Emmeryn's brief description of indoor plumbing. Not sure what to make of the new information and wanting to see a familiar face, he threw names out, trying to figure out if any of his friends were around. Emmeryn met every name with a fake smile and a shrug of her shoulders, which Robin thought was strange. After a while of Robin running his mouth, what he assumed were clerics and priests came in. They spoke amongst each other before telling Robin they would be running some tests on him, to which he naturally objected, as he was sure there was nothing wrong with him. The healers insisted, and Robin decided not to struggle.

He saw a multitude of metal boxes with windows of light in them, and he wasn't sure what to make of anything. The rest of the day passed in a sort of blur, and Robin found that he was waking up despite not having any memory of falling asleep. He groaned, sitting up. Looking around the room revealed that he was alone, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Or at least, he tried to. His legs weren't in the mood to listen to his directions, apparently. Robin attempted to raise his right arm (his spell-casting arm) experimentally, and found that he could move it, with some effort.

He also found that his arm was extremely thin and paler than he was used to. The rich caramel colour he'd come to know as his own looked almost sickly, in that weird sort of pale-ish colour that doesn't really look pale unless you compare it to its natural colour because the skin in question isn't white. Robin frowned, dropping his arm before raising it again, to lift his shirt. He was definitely quite thin and weak, though he didn't understand how. He'd just killed a dragon! Where had his strength gone? Was this the price he had to pay for surviving? Voices came into his hearing range from beyond the door, and he could just make out the words.

"Your brother is just inside. I don't know if he's awake yet, though." That seemed to be Emmeryn's voice.

"That's alright. I want to see him even if he's asleep. At least now I know he'll wake up again." She sounded like what Robin always imagined his voice to sound like had he been born as a female instead of a male. Not that he'd ever imagined that before. He just recalled some odd dreams from a while back.

The door clicked open, and Robin squinted, cursing his blurry vision. It occurred to him that he hadn't had blurry vision before this, and he wondered what in the world had happened. Regardless of his less than stellar vision, Robin deduced that Emmeryn had opened the door, walking inside the room with her heels lightly clicking on the floor (which Robin had yet to determine the substance of). She was followed by another female, who had hair drawn into pigtails. It was white, like Robin's own, and her skin was the rich caramel colour Robin recognized as his. Her outfit was something Robin couldn't properly describe, with a rather short skirt and a top that didn't even have sleeves, unless one accounted for the thin straps on her shoulders. It seemed indecent, but Robin decided not to comment on it. All he knew was that everything had changed significantly in the time he'd been away.

"Robin! You're awake!" The girl rushed over, sitting at his bedside.

"... Who are you?" He blinked, realizing that despite knowing she was (supposedly) his sister, he knew nothing about her.

"It's me, Reflet. Your twin sister?" Her eyes were brown, like his own.

"I don't have any siblings." Robin looked around. What if this was one of Grima's tricks? Had he truly offed the fell dragon once and for all? 'Reflet' sighed.

"I warned you." Emmeryn said. Warned who about what? Reflet nodded.

"I'm going to call my girlfriend..." She stated, standing up and walking out of the room. Robin turned to Emmeryn.

"Is that allowed?" He didn't even bother asking what in the world she meant by 'call' because he knew he wouldn't understand the answer.

"For her to contact her girlfriend?"

"No, for her to _have_ a girlfriend." Robin clarified.

"Of course it is. She could have a wife now if she wanted, considering everything that's happened in the last year." She paused. "Though, I don't suppose you'd know about that..."

"A wife?" Robin felt his heartbeat quicken the slightest bit at that thought. "... How long have I been away?"

"I don't know what sort of lucid dream you were having, but you've been comatose for three years."

Robin fell silent. Emmeryn did so as well, writing something on her clipboard. He closed his eyes. Three years? That didn't seem right, though the level of atrophy his muscles displayed seemed accurate for that time span. He was surprised he could even move his arm or support himself enough to sit. Returning to his previous train of thought, he had to wonder how much had really changed. His supposed twin sister had a girlfriend? That surely meant he could court another male now. Chrom's face popped into his head, but he pushed the thought away. Chrom was the Exalt, and Robin was his tactician. The relationship would never work out. He sighed in disappointment. Emmeryn left the room. Conversation started up outside, but he didn't bother to listen this time. After a stretch of time he couldn't determine the length of, the door clicked open again. He saw Reflet wave goodbye to him before Emmeryn walked back into the room.

"Mr. Paige, as you've been unconscious for three years, you'll need to go through rehabilitation to work your muscles up. From what I've gathered, you suffered some amount of brain damage from the incident, and your knowledge is strangely limited. We don't know the extent of your amnesia, but that can surely be determined in the time you'll be staying with us. After you complete your rehabilitation, you'll be free to live with your sister and start your life up again. In the meantime, you should focus on getting better." Robin blinked and nodded slowly.

"What happened to me?" He asked. Emmeryn shook her head.

"Your sister seems to be the only person who knows what happened and she refuses to disclose any information." Emmeryn told him, and he nodded again.

"... Where am I?" It was somehow the first time he'd asked that question.

"You're in the Central Ylissean Hospital."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anything else I can help with?"

"I..." Familiar blue hovered in his mind. "No, it's fine." Emmeryn walked to the door.

"Rehabilitation starts tomorrow. I hope it goes well for you."

"Thanks..."

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,179**_

 **And thus, chapter 1 is finished being edited. Onto the next one...**


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Robin was woken up by a stranger. The 'nurse' (apparently they weren't called clerics and priests in this place?) helped him to a strange metal chair on wheels, and Robin was taken to a washroom. He let himself be washed with some embarrassment, though he knew he couldn't do anything on his own yet. After being washed and dressed, he was wheeled out into the hallway. He was taken to what he would call a 'mess hall' (the sign called it a 'cafeteria') and ate as large a breakfast as he could manage without making himself sick.

As the nurse brought him to the rehabilitation center, Robin had to wonder where Emmeryn was. She was clearly a healer there, but he hadn't seen her all day. It was a bit disorienting, and he became increasingly antsy at the lack of familiar face. By the time they reached the room, he was chewing his lip and glancing around mistrustfully at his surroundings. Footsteps walked towards him, and he looked up to see what he would have called a Plegian war monk back during the war. Robin pressed his lips together, mustering his strength enough to shake his head and clench his fists when the man held a hand out for him to take. The 'war monk' insisted, and Robin leaned back, looking away from him.

"Mr. Paige, if you would please take my hand." His accent wasn't thick, but it was definitely Plegian. Robin sunk further away from him, wishing he had the strength to walk away.

"No." Robin said, his mind flashing warning signs at him. The monk looked confused.

"But sir, do you not wish to get better?" Robin didn't answer. "Well, I can't force you... Moulder, I suppose you should take him to his room." The pries- _nurse_ (Robin had to remind himself) grunted slightly, and Robin assumed he nodded.

He was wheeled out of the room and down the hallway without another word. Robin felt useless and pathetic. Why was he so weak? How did he land himself in this mess? He barely even knew what a hospital was, and he still couldn't understand the lighting system every room used. There weren't candles or lanterns, just glass panes of pure light. Miriel would have had a fit trying to figure everything out, and though Robin knew he couldn't compare to her intelligence, he knew he wasn't an idiot, either. He didn't even have access to books to attempt to research what the hell happened to him, and he was starting to blur the lines between fantasy and reality. Had the wars he fought in really happened? If so, how could Emmeryn be there and well, without any sort of speech impediment? Why would she be working in a hospital of all places?

Robin suddenly realized that he had been returned to the bed he woke up in. He sighed, looking around the room and being disappointed by the lack of things to do. A vase full of fresh flowers sat at his bedside table, and he realized they had been there since he woke up. The image of the woman claiming to be his sister popped into his mind, and he frowned. Emmeryn had told him he was comatose for three years. He hadn't completely understood the term at first, but after a quick explanation from her, it made some sense. He still wasn't completely sure how he hadn't died of malnutrition during his time asleep, but he assumed it had something to do with the tubes he'd been attached to when he'd woken up. He hadn't noticed them at the time, but he knew they had been removed after he awakened.

Three years of unconsciousness. That only made him frown. Hadn't the wars and the downtime lasted three years? Had any of that really happened? Thinking back on it, he thought he remembered most of his dreams being of a strange world much like the one he found himself in now, almost like memories he couldn't recall anymore... Robin shook his head. For the time being he should just attempt to adjust to his current situation. His moment in the rehab center was a drawback and he needed to progress. If a Plegian monk was working with someone like Emmeryn, he would just have to get over it and try not to be so put off by his own people. He would much prefer to be treated by an Ylissean, due to his experience during the wars, but he really had no say in the matter. Robin looked away from the flowers, seeing that there was a small pile of aged books beside them. The books themselves had a thin layer of dust on them, but he disregarded that. His 'twin sister' probably left them along with the flowers.

Unfortunately, Emmeryn walked in before he could try and pick one up. Her heels clicked on the ground, and Robin felt oddly comforted by her familiar figure. She sat on the metal stool, clipboard ever-present in her hands. He waited for her to speak. She did so after a moment of silence.

"I've been informed that you refused to accept help?" Emmeryn asked, turning a page on her clipboard. Robin nodded. "Why is that?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone here to be Plegian." He admitted. "After the wars, I just… I don't know, I froze." Robin felt a bit pathetic.

"Wars..." Emmeryn muttered to herself, writing something on her clipboard. "So it's an issue with Plegians?" She asked, and Robin nodded in confirmation. "That may be a problem. Your sister's partner is Plegian."

"What's her name?" Robin asked, having a slight suspicion as to who it could be.

"Her name is Tharja Tamboli." Emmeryn informed him, and though he wasn't exactly sure where the surname came from, Robin couldn't help but grin.

"I know Tharja!" He exclaimed, surprised that he could be so excited to see Tharja of all people.

"Well, in that case, I suppose everything works out just fine." Emmeryn smiled. She rifled through her papers. "Tharja comes in with her adopted brother for monthly check-ups due to his low blood pressure, if you'd like to see her before you move in with her and your sister."

"Brother?" The Tharja he knew didn't have a brother, adopted or otherwise. Low blood pressure could mean…

"Yes. His name is-"

"Henry? Is he albino?" Robin interrupted. Emmeryn blinked, nodding, and Robin laughed. "When can I see him? Both of them?"

"They'll be here in four days for the monthly checkup." She smiled. "I can have them come see you, but you have to cooperate with us." Robin hummed slightly, nodding. "I took it upon myself to put you under a different doctor after your little incident. Their name is Doctor Rehal, and..." She blinked, trailing off.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'd chosen them because the nurse told me you looked at the other doctor with fear. I didn't realize it was because of his race, I'd just assumed you found him intimidating." Emmeryn said.

"So you put me under another Plegian doctor?" Robin asked, frowning a little. Emmeryn nodded.

"I can file for another change…" She started.

"No, it's fine, I just… I'll have to get over it sometime regardless." Robin sighed. "When was the last war?" He asked.

"It was around thirty years ago. I wasn't old enough to remember any of it." Emmeryn told him. She smiled. "Nothing's happened in the past three years, if that's what you're worried about."

Robin just smiled back and nodded, somewhat embarrassed when he thought of how crazy he must seem to the Exalt. Not that she was the Exalt anymore. He wondered if there even was an Exalt, anymore. Emmeryn had a thin object in her hand that Robin couldn't guess the use of. She was tapping the window-like light-emitting surface rapidly, and when she finished, she spoke again.

"You were supposed to start rehab today..." The light-window-thing (he should really ask what it's called) buzzed, and her attention was stolen momentarily. "Doctor Rehal is here right now, and they aren't busy. Is there any chance you would want meet them?"

"I suppose so?" Robin said, tilting his head. "Is Doctor Rehal a man or a woman?" He asked, questioning the pronoun usage.

"They don't identify as either." Emmeryn said, and Robin planning on asking more on that subject later. "Let me help you into the wheelchair."

Emmeryn did so, and Robin realized that the metal chair on wheels was indeed called a wheelchair. It was a sensible name. She wheeled him out of the room, telling him she was glad he was cooperating now. He just shrugged and nodded, saying it wouldn't do him any good to struggle. It was in his best interests to regain use of his muscles as soon as possible. The two of them arrived at the rehab center, where Emmeryn called out the doctor's name. A rather short individual (likely only five feet tall) entered their line of sight, wearing rather plain clothes. Their messy hair was a reddish brown sort of colour and their bangs were held out of their face by a thin headband. Robin idly thought it made sense that Emmeryn would choose someone so harmless looking to transfer him to, if she'd been worried about him being afraid.

"Oh, Doctor Esaltare!" They smiled, greeting the woman with a brief hug. Robin almost laughed at the height difference. "I didn't realize you'd be by so soon."

"Yes, well, your newest patient had a change of heart." Emmeryn stated.

"Your name is Robin?" Doctor Rehal asked, and Robin nodded. "My name is Coran, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Finally?" Robin questioned, as the word implied they had been wanting to meet him for a while. Coran's cheeks flushed slightly, and Robin wondered how they could possibly be Plegian with such pale skin.

"Well, we-we're umm, we're kind of c-cousins…" Coran stuttered a bit, rubbing the back of their head and averting eye contact. "Ah, and Hen-Henry talks about you s-sometimes." They added.

"Henry?" Robin raised a clueless eyebrow, wondering how in Naga's name Coran knew Henry.

"Ah, I-I'm kind of…" Coran seemed flustered, so Emmeryn stepped in to save them.

"Coran and Henry are dating." She explained rather simply. Coran looked at Emmeryn, opening their mouth to say something before deciding against it.

Henry hadn't been romantically involved with anyone according to Robin's knowledge. He wondered what happened to Coran (if they existed) in the world he'd grown used to over the past three years. Emmeryn was here (though she didn't have the Mark of Naga), as were Henry and Tharja. Emmeryn had mentioned Chrom shortly after they'd woken up, so he could only assume Lissa was there too. It gave him reason to believe that everyone he knew was in this world in some way. He'd decided at some point that the universe he killed Grima and himself in, and the one he was in at that very moment, were two similar yet radically different places. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he realized that Emmeryn had left, leaving him alone with Coran. The short healer (doctor, he had to remind himself) seemed to be observing him.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"N-nothing really… It's kind of weird to think that we're r-related is all. I look nothing like you or your sister." They smiled at him, and Robin had to agree. They didn't exactly have the usual dark Plegian skin. Robin had a sudden thought.

"Father or mother?" He asked. Coran looked confused, so he elaborated. "You said we're cousins. Is it on my father's side or my mother's?"

"Oh! Mother's. Our moms are sisters." Robin nodded.

"I don't remember my mother... I can't remember any of my life before the coma." Coran hummed.

"Well, I'm sure it's not important. Your sister once told me it's better to look to the future than dwell on the past." They smiled, and Robin couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, I think she's probably right. What say we start?"

And so began Robin's slow process of rehabilitation.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 2,029_**

 **So far, this chapter has been the one most affected by my editing. I wanted to get rid of Robin being racist, and instead replace that with fear from fighting so many Plegians in the wars. He's going to get over it, of course :p I also wrote Coran's introduction way better. Anyways, that's all for my A/N.**


	4. Chapter 3

Robin found himself seeing a lot less of Emmeryn after meeting Coran. It didn't affect him too much, though he would definitely be lying if he said he didn't miss the familiar face. He enjoyed his newfound cousin's company well enough, but he had only known them for a few days when it came down to it all.

By the day he knew Henry would be visiting, Robin had enough strength to pick one of his books up and read it, and he could get onto his wheelchair without help if he really pushed himself. Upon waking up that day, he mustered the energy to do just that, slowly wheeling himself towards the door after grabbing a book. Even the small act of turning the page was a step towards regaining full use of his muscles, after all. Emmeryn walked in soon after, smiling before pushing him out of the room. Robin could only assume she was there to take care of the visit and inform him of the day's schedule. He was right, and she did so as he ate.

"After you finish breakfast, you'll have your morning session with Coran. I'll be sending Henry and Tharja in that direction after they finish his check up, and you'll have an hour or two of visitation before they leave. Then, you'll resume your rehab until Coran decides that's enough, and you can head to either your room or the recreational hall. I recommend you choose the latter, as varied social interaction has a positive influence on most people."

Robin nodded, finishing his breakfast. The trip to the now-familiar rehab center was silent, save for the turning of the pages of Robin's book. The book itself was just some silly sort of novel about children attending a magical school, waving wands about and getting into all sorts of trouble with magical beasts, dark lords, and escaped criminals who turn out to be the protagonist's godfather and wrongly accused of betraying said protagonist's parents and murdering a large group of people with a devastatingly powerful bit of magic that decimated an entire street. Ahh, yes. Silly. Robin quite enjoyed the book, because despite the misconception of magic (they didn't have a single tome!), there were still things he was used to (such as dragons, and hybrid creatures similar to the griffons he knew), yet still new vocabulary that he often had to write down and ask someone about later. He'd found that Coran enjoyed the series as well, so most of his questions were answered by the short doctor. Speaking of them…

"Oh, Robin, you're here!" Coran exclaimed. Emmeryn waved at them before taking her leave.

"Yeah. Explain to me what a computer is again?" Robin asked, and Coran laughed slightly.

"I'll tell you after we get started. Come on now, take my hand, I'll help you stand." Coran said, approaching him.

"I always feel like I'm going to crush you with my weight." Robin placed his bookmark, putting the novel behind him on the wheelchair before taking their hand. Coran made an overly offended face.

"You barely weigh a thing. I could probably carry you if I tried, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not very big or strong." They said, helping him up as he laughed softly.

Coran kept their promise to re-explain computers to the poor amnesiac (ex-)tactician. As they slowly helped Robin to walk, the conversation derailed to that of how phones got to be what they are today. Robin was suddenly aware that the time period he had grown used to had been in a strange state of stasis, where no technological discoveries had been made in the past 3,000 years. It was weird to think about, but Robin supposed he would get used to it. That life he'd lived had clearly only happened in his head, but it'd felt so real... He wondered how all of his old friends were doing. Hopefully alright. Robin wondered if Lucina was born yet. Glancing in the mirrors that lined the wall and judging his own age, he decided she probably was.

"Let's try it with the railings." Coran said, slowly letting go of Robin as his hands found their place on the railings on either side of him.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he put all of his focus on putting one foot in front of the other. He noticed it was definitely easier than it had been the previous day, but that wasn't any excuse to try less. His legs shook with every step, but that didn't stop him. He'd walked nearly the entire length of the railing when he stumbled, legs giving in. Coran rushed over to help him up, leading him back to the wheelchair. Robin leaned on them heavily for support, cursing himself slightly for his failure. That had definitely been progress though. He looked at the clock, seeing that they'd somehow been at it for a little more than an hour.

"That was really good! Let's take a break. We might be able to walk the whole way by the end of today."

Robin didn't answer, as he was too busy panting. As much as he hated to admit it, that small bit of walking had spent all of his energy, and he was sure he was sweating. Coran wiped some of the perspiration from his face with a soft towel, not noticing the door open. Robin looked in that direction in a rather tired manner, trying recognize the new people in the room. He failed at doing so from the distance, and suddenly Coran was swept up into a hug from a rather tall individual.

If he'd thought the height difference between Coran and Emmeryn had been entertaining, the one between them and Henry was even more laughable, as there was approximately a foot and a half gap between their heights. Coran's face was covered in both a dark blush and a multitude of kisses from the albino boy (who wasn't exactly a boy anymore, Robin realized). By the time Henry had put them down, they were laughing from the surprise attack of affection. Robin looked to the other figure in the room, who he determined to be Tharja. She was holding what looked to be a bundle of fabric, and Robin wondered who the child could be. In the timeline he'd known, the only children to come back from the future were Lucina, Inigo, and Gerome. There were supposedly two more named Laurent and Nah, but they had died before being able to make it to Robin's timeline. Logically, the child in Tharja's arms wouldn't have been any of those. Robin shook his thoughts away, tuning into Henry and Coran's conversation.

"H-Henry, you can't just sneak up on me like that! What if I'd been doing something really important!" They looked like they were about to laugh, despite their scolding tone.

"Well, you just looked so cute, I couldn't help myself!" Henry let out a distinct laugh, and Robin suddenly realized he was wearing a dress. Interesting. Either the lines of gender were very different in this universe, or Henry was just weird. Likely a bit of both.

"Gosh, what if I'd been with someone who doesn't know you at all?" Coran giggled.

"It's just Robin." Henry stuck his tongue out, hugging Coran. Coran didn't even reach his shoulder. The sentence made Robin wonder how he knew Henry in this world.

"Yeah. It's just Robin." Tharja muttered. She looked annoyed. "Remind me why I'm carrying your offspring?" So the baby was definitely not hers.

"Tharja!" Coran laughed. "You can't just call them 'offspring', that make them sound like... like some sort of animal." They seemed to be using neutral pronouns, so Robin couldn't quite identify the baby's gender.

"Yup! He's like a cute little marshmallow!" Henry took the baby from her, confirming in Robin's mind that the child was male, as well as revealing that Tharja had actually been carrying two babies.

"Why did you bring him with you, anyways?" Coran walked closer to Henry, who kissed the baby on the forehead before handing him to Coran and resting his head on theirs.

"Because poor little Marc wanted his coco!" The taller poked the baby's cheek, and Robin squinted slightly, making a vague assumption that 'coco' was a gender neutral term for 'mama' or 'papa' that Henry had concocted for Coran that Marc would use when he actually learned to speak. Though…

Marc? He hadn't been born in the time Robin knew. Then again, he'd also never met Coran. Perhaps that had something to do with it. The two parents had a rather affectionate exchange, and Robin looked away, feeling as if he were intruding on something privately domestic. Tharja walked closer to him, and noted that the baby she was holding was larger than Marc. It occurred to him that Emmeryn mentioned Tharja and Reflet having a young daughter at some point during his four days of being awake, and he had to wonder how many of his friends had children he didn't know about. Tharja sat in a seat she pulled up next to his wheelchair, and Robin noticed that she wasn't all over him like the Tharja of his memory had been. The Tharja of his memory had also been sort of strange, saying things that never made sense to him. Something about a replacement for someone else... He wondered if his twin sister had died in his comatose life. That was an odd thought, and he wondered why his brain would make such a choice.

"They're disgustingly affectionate, aren't they." Her voice sounded bored, but Robin knew her well enough to know she wasn't saying it with malice.

"Yeah... It's kind of weird." Robin agreed

"At least if Tiki was here they'd probably be less... whatever that is."

"Why's that?" He asked, and Tharja glanced at him.

"All three of them are together." She said, then decided to adjust her daughter's hair. "I don't know how they do it without anyone getting jealous, honestly." Tharja said. "I'd go crazy."

"Yeah, I probably would too." Robin looked at Coran and Henry, trying to image Tiki being sweet with them as well. "What's her name?" He asked, changing the subject and looking at the sleeping girl who had her face buried in her mother's shoulder. Her hair was white, and her skin was a rich colour that was darker than Reflet's but lighter than Tharja's.

"... Noire." The hint of a smile made its way onto her face. "She's a year old." Robin couldn't help but smile as well. He'd never seen Tharja seem so caring for another individual in a way that wasn't at least mildly creepy, so it was a nice change of pace.

"She's beautiful. Can I..?" Robin moved his arms, as if he were cradling an imaginary baby. Tharja nodded, carefully passing her daughter over to him. He adjusted her carefully, making sure she was comfortable in a way that didn't require him to use his weak muscles to hold her in place.

"Sometimes I think she looks more like Reflet than me even though I'm the one who gave birth to her."

Robin laughed slightly, and it occurred to him that this was his niece. It was strange, the extent of his family in the most recent days. He had discovered three new blood relatives in the span of only a few days. Noire seemed to be waking up, nonsensical baby babble coming from her mouth. He moved her slightly so he could look at her face. This was the first time he had seen a baby since the sparse moments he'd spent with young Lucina. The thought of Chrom's daughter made him feel conflicted, so he pushed it away, focusing instead on his niece. Noire yawned quietly, blearily opening her eyes.

"Hey. Maybe you should give her back to me. She shrieks like a devil when she's scared." Tharja suggested, reaching over slowly, in an effort not to disturb her daughter.

"I-I guess..." He felt oddly reluctant to let her go. Her small hand bunched the fabric of his shirt up before Tharja could take her, and she snuggled closer to him. Robin smiled.

"Huh. Looks like she likes you. Yay." Tharja relaxed, though she kept her focus on her daughter. Likely to make sure nothing bad happened. Robin held her securely.

"I never realized how much I love babies."

After some time was spent playing with Noire and having idle conversation with Tharja, Henry and Coran decided to join them. Not even a year old, Marc was set on the ground to crawl around a bit and play with Noire, with close supervision of course. The three mature adults sat in chairs. Henry, who might have been an adult but certainly wasn't mature, sat on the ground in front of Coran as the doctor played with his hair absentmindedly. The conversation topic was still on babies.

"Man, if you thought you were a mess after having Noire, you should have seen Tiki when she had Morgan and Marc!" Henry laughed, and Tharja rolled her eyes at her brother's exclamation.

"Wait, sorry for interrupting but," Robin paused. "You have twins?" Coran nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. We were really surprised when we found out, because almost everyone from her culture has a pretty low fertility rate." They explained. Robin really needed to figure out what the deal with Manaketes was, because he was about 90% sure dragons didn't exist in this world.

"Huh. What does Morgan look like?" He asked.

"Her hair looks super silly! Like a scoop of mint ice-cream!" Henry laughed.

"She takes after her mama a lot, pointed ears and everything." Coran pinched Henry's ears lightly, giggling.

"... What culture is this?" Robin questioned, because apparently whatever it was still had the telltale pointed ears of a Manakete.

"Ah, they're called Manaketes. They all have pointed ears, and their features are a little reptilian, especially if the blood runs pure. That's really rare nowadays, though. Tiki is the 'purest' one I've met, for lack of better word." Coran explained, and Robin blinked, digesting the information.

"Are their lifespans any longer than ours?" He asked. Coran nodded, looking a little sad.

"Yeah, more than twice as long. Nobody really understands why that is though. There's a lot of scientific anomalies when it comes down to them. They have really tough skin and sharp teeth, and almost never get sick. Scientists aren't really sure how people with such a different origin can evolve so similarly to humans and have kids with them. It's kind of weird, to be honest." Coran explained, and Robin opened his mouth to ask another question before rethinking that course of action.

"You know I could talk about something like this all day, so I should probably stop now and try to find a book about it." Robin laughed.

"You're probably right. I can help you find something if you'd like." Coran offered, and Robin nodded. A glance at Tharja showed her checking her phone, as he'd discovered the objects were called. He still couldn't figure out how they worked, though.

"We've been here for almost two hours." She tapped the device. "We should probably go. Miriel just told me some idiot is making a mess of the bookstore." Robin blinked, almost jumping at the opportunity to find out more about his old friends.

"Miriel? You work at a bookstore with her?" Robin questioned.

"Yeah. I'd rather not work there, but it was the best-paying job I could find and I haven't gotten my degree in psychology yet. My scholarships can't pay for all of college, and money's a little tight with a baby girl to take care of." Tharja told him, and Robin nodded. He had a basic understanding of what college was from his conversations with Coran and Emmeryn, after all. Though, he had to wonder what Tharja was doing in college at her age.

"What kind of person is Miriel?" Robin asked, and Tharja shrugged.

"I don't know. She's booksmart. A huge science nerd. I don't talk to her much, though." That was enough to confirm that it was the Miriel Robin knew. "Anyways..." She looked at the other two adults. "Henry. We have to go."

"Aww, can't I stay a little longer? I haven't seen Coran in hours." He whined and sounded disappointed, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"No. You can't drive, and Coran needs to work." Tharja said flatly, picking Noire up from the ground. She'd been doodling invisible drawings on the ground with her finger.

"She's right, you know." Coran commented, pushing Henry slightly to encourage him to stand from his place on the ground.

Henry stuck his tongue out playfully, picking Marc up from wherever he was crawling. Robin noticed that the baby boy looked like a younger version of Henry, with the same pale skin and hair. He supposed an albino parent was more likely to have an albino kid than, well, any other sort of parent. Coran got up as well, and everyone was standing except for Robin. He cursed his weakness. The siblings gave their goodbyes to the cousins, and Tharja practically dragged Henry out of the room. With that, they were gone, and Robin was left alone with Coran.

"Why don't we try walking again?"

And the routine returned to normal.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 2,908**_

 **This chapter also had some changes. The most important bit of it is that I changed which kids existed in Robin's comatose state. It went from Lucina, Kjelle, Inigo, Gerome, Laurent, Nah, and Yarne, to... Lucina, Inigo, Gerome, Laurent, and Nah. Basically, I got rid of Kjelle and Yarne. This is because I changed the pairings I had originally. I'll probably get into that a bit more in the next chapter though, haha.**

 **If anyone has any idea what I should do with Frederick, Vaike, Kellam, Donnel, and Gregor in terms of romance, I'm all ears, because they're the only potential parent units who are single in this universe...**


	5. Chapter 4

Robin's life had become a boring routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to physical therapy, take a break, eat lunch, resume physical therapy, go to the recreation room until dinner, eat dinner, go to sleep, wake up, etcetera. His time outside of the rehab center was spent on books. He read as much as he could, primarily history novels and marvels of modern technology. It was clear to him that dragons and magic weren't a thing of this world, though that didn't stop him from freaking out when he found and attempted to use what he'd recognized as a Thoron tome. Keyword being 'attempted', as the book hadn't had the familiar energy he'd grown used to. Thinking back on it, he was glad it hadn't worked, as the use of the tome would have likely drained him of all his energy and destroyed the room. That didn't stop him from keeping the book and studying it, trying to figure out why it didn't work, and where it came from.

About a year passed of the routine, and Robin would receive a visit from Henry and Tharja at least once a month. His own sister was surprisingly busy most of the time, so he saw her even less frequently than his two friends. Occasionally, towards the end of the day, Tiki would drop by. Robin didn't get much chance to actually speak with her, but he gathered that she was a model. Say'ri seemed to keep her role as the woman's bodyguard, as she was always present just by the door during her visits.

It was a day like any other, and Robin stood from his bed with satisfying ease. As he showered and dressed, he noted that he had all but regained his strength, though he doubted he could swing a sword as hard as he once could. Not that it mattered. It wasn't as if he would be doing that in this world, and he'd always been better with a tome anyways. He made his way to the 'cafeteria' (he still preferred the term 'mess hall' but he had to adopt the proper vernacular) and ate his breakfast. Before he could walk to meet with Coran, Emmeryn approached him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Do you know why you're still here?" Emmeryn asked.

"It's because of my lack of knowledge of the modern world, isn't it?" Robin responded with a question of his own.

"Well, yes and no. The plan was for you to move in with your sister, her partner, and their daughter. A recent financial issue has made money tight on them in the past few months, so that's the other reason you're here."

"And I'm assuming we're talking about this because my time here is finished?" Robin let a smile reach his lips.

"You'd be correct in your assumption. Now, both your sister and Tharja are currently at work, so neither of them can pick you up." Emmeryn said, and Robin groaned.

"I can't leave yet?" Robin would be lying if he said he hadn't grown restless spending so much time in the hospital.

"Well, you mentioned Chrom's name when you first woke up. He isn't busy right now, if you're comfortable with me asking for him to give you a ride. Him and Reflet know each other well enough, so it shouldn't be strange…" Emmeryn said, sending Chrom a text. A response was received in record time. "You don't mind if he brings his four-year-old with him, do you?"

"Oh." That must be Lucina. "Of course not." Robin suddenly remembered four years had passed since he'd gone comatose.

"I'll let him know..." She stopped talking for a brief moment to do just that. "Anyways... I'm sure you don't have much to pack, other than the clothes Reflet has dropped off and the books you've been reading." Robin nodded. "Chrom should be here in a little less than an hour, so after you finish packing, if you'd bring your things to my office and wait with me that would be great."

"Will do." He confirmed before heading back to his room with a bag Emmeryn handed him.

Robin, as someone accustomed to traveling frequently, took only a few minutes to pack his belongings. He went to Emmeryn's office, surprised to see Coran sitting and talking to her as she typed on her computer. They weren't in the usual doctor clothes, instead sporting a decidedly purple pair of pants and a black dress shirt. Coran turned their head at the sound of the door opening, smiling at the taller Plegian when they recognized him. Robin sat in the other free chair, setting his bag down. He greeted the two of them, and they did the same. Since making his near-full recovery, he'd been helping the two with various simple tasks in place of the lengthier sessions with Coran. As such, he was well-acquainted with both of the doctors.

"Nice pants." He commented idly, having to remind himself not to say trousers. Coran giggled slightly.

"I usually dress like this on my days off. You just haven't seen because I tend to spend those away from work."

"Why are you here then?" Robin asked.

"Emm told me Chrom would be stopping by, and I haven't seen him in awhile. It's been a few years by now, probably." Coran said, and Emmeryn smiled at something they couldn't see.

"Well, we're both at fault for that aren't we?" A deeper voice sounded from behind. Both Coran and Robin spun around in their seats.

"Chrom!"

The shortest in the room jumped out of their seat to hug him, laughing. Robin just stared at the man, biting his lip and feeling his throat tighten. Good gods, he was attractive. Suddenly realizing how much he'd missed his 'best friend' made Robin look away in embarrassment. Chrom returned Coran's hug before the two released each other. Robin glanced down to see a four-year-old Lucina clinging to her father's pant-leg. He smiled at her, and she shied away. Noticing his daughter's sudden reservation, Chrom turned to meet Robin's gaze.

"And this is Robin?"

"I- erm, yes. Nice to meet you, Chrom." Robin stood from his chair, shaking the other man's hand.

"There are better places to find yourself staying than a hospital, you know." He commented with an amused smile, and Robin felt his heart hammer at the familiar sentence.

"Trust me, I know." Robin felt a bit fluttery, and hoped it wasn't noticeable. Coran cleared their throat.

"I only dropped by to see how much little Luci has grown." Coran said, leaning down to smile at Lucina. The small girl shyly smiled back before hiding her face in her father's leg. Coran stood back up. "I have to go pick up Maribelle's kids. She has an important business meeting, and Lissa is waiting for me so she can go to work." Something in that sentence didn't add up to Robin. "I'll see you later." Coran went about hugging everyone in the room before darting out the door.

"Maribelle has kids?" Robin asked as him and Chrom left Emmeryn's office, heading the opposite direction Coran had gone. Chrom looked at him a little strangely, and Robin wondered why.

"Yes. Two little boys." Chrom held a door open for him as they went outside. "I didn't realize you knew Maribelle." Robin laughed a little, following Chrom to what he recognized as a car. It was a rather nice car, from what he could tell.

"I know a lot of people, but I doubt they know me. It's sort of hard to explain, and I don't think you'd believe me." Chrom strapped Lucina into a car seat in the back, and Robin took his place in the passenger seat. He felt somewhat nervous, as he'd never ridden in such a contraption.

"Well, we're going to be getting to know each other until Reflet or Tharja get back from work. Try me." He sat in the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Ha, well..." Robin had been about to start talking, but Chrom reached over to buckle Robin's seatbelt. If he were the blushing type, he would have blushed. As if the close proximity weren't enough, it was also sort of embarrassing that Robin didn't know how to buckle his seatbelt. At least he could do it himself next time. "Apparently I was comatose for three years? But I was pretty sure I was fighting in wars where there were magic and dragons." Chrom had started driving after buckling himself in, and Robin didn't even have to wonder why he told Chrom the truth. If anyone would believe his crazy story, it would be Chrom.

"Wow, really? And everyone was there?" Chrom didn't seem to think he was crazy, so Robin nodded.

"You and Lissa found me in a field. Frederick was there too, as your retainer." Robin watched Chrom's face to be sure that he knew the names he was mentioning. "We fought off some bandits and started heading to the Capital, but..." A laugh escaped him. "This is going to sound crazy, but dead people started falling from the sky and a huge earthquake tore the ground up. Everything was on fire, and Lissa almost died, but a masked person calling themself Marth saved her life." Robin paused, just in case Chrom wanted to say something.

"I hope your version of me showed his gratitude." He shot Robin a smile before returning his attention to the road. Robin smiled back.

"Don't worry, he did. During all that nonsense I also met Sully and Virion. We continued to the capital, where I met Emmeryn and discovered you and Lissa were actually royalty." He sighed, feeling nostalgic. "I met the rest of the Shepherds- that was the army you commanded."

"What did we do, tend sheep in full armor?" Chrom asked, and Robin laughed, remembering when he'd said almost the exact same thing.

"Well, in a manner of speaking. I believe the people of Ylisse were supposed to be the sheep." He continued. "I'd already met Sully by that point. Virion wasn't a Shepherd officially, but he'd be one later."

"So who were the original Shepherds?"

"Ah? Well, in addition to you, Lissa, Frederick, and Sully, there was also Maribelle, Stahl, Vaike, Miriel, Sumia, and Kellam."

"Who's Kellam?" They made eye contact before Chrom laughed. Robin did as well. "I'm joking."

"I know." Robin continued to smile, feeling at ease in his presence. "After I met the original Shepherds, we headed north to Regna Ferox to request assistance in a war Emmeryn suspected was brewing. Along the way we ran into more Risen- the dead people. That's when I actually met Miriel and Stahl. Sumia and Kellam joined the party during a small skirmish at the border of Ferox. There we met Khan Flavia, and had to participate in an arena competition to help her gain full control of the throne."

"Who was the other khan?" Chrom asked.

"Basilio." Robin answered, and Chrom nodded in a way that expressed how he should've known. "We fought Marth in the arena. The two of you clashed blades. It was Falchion versus Falchion… Really quite a spectacle." Chrom looked as if he were about to make some comment on the twin Falchions, but he was interrupted by his own daughter.

"I wanna be like Marf when I grown up."

Robin laughed at Lucina's comment and realized the car had parked in front of a rather nice looking house. He unbuckled himself without too much difficulty, but found that Chrom had done the same for himself and Lucina in the same amount of time. The two blue haired individuals led the way to the door, Chrom unlocking it and letting Lucina and Robin inside. Robin glanced around, seeing that the living room wasn't too remarkable. It was much of what he would want for his own home, albeit with a touch of Tharja in the form of almost satanic decorations in some places. Chrom showed him the way to the guest room Robin would be staying in, and the three of them unpacked his few belongings in record time before going back down to the living room. It was impressive how determined Lucina was to help them unpack, and she seemed rather proud of herself for putting his books on the shelf, though he was sure he would be rearranging them later. Robin mentioned being thirsty, so Chrom went to get them all water before Robin resumed telling his story.

"Marth kinda disappeared after we won the arena match, and Khan Basilio basically gave us Lon'qu. After that, we went back to Ylisstol, but then we had to save Maribelle from Mad King Gangrel and Aversa. Ricken was there too." Robin considered summarizing, but he also wanted to give Chrom the whole story. "When we got back to Ylisstol again, Marth came to claim he was from a future where Emmeryn dies that night."

"That's crazy." Chrom said. "Oh, careful Lucina."

"Huh?" Lucina turned to look at Chrom from where she'd been playing with the fireplace poker. She left the metal object alone so she could climb into her father's lap, and Robin smiled fondly at the two of them. "Ropin, I wanna hear more about Marf." She said after making herself comfortable.

"Well, Marth came out to save your father from the assassins, but he messed up and Marth's mask got cut in two." Robin laughed. "We all got a bit of a shock, finding out she was actually a woman." Chrom looked surprised, and Lucina let out an audible gasp.

"A woman? I wonder why a woman would take on the hero-king's name." He wondered aloud. Robin shrugged, not wanting to reveal such information yet.

"Daddy, I wanna dress up as Marth for Halloween!" She exclaimed.

"You were Marth last year, though." Chrom sounded amused.

"No! Girl Marth!" Lucina insisted. Robin felt his heart melt. "Girl Marth is super cool. I wanna be just like her."

"I'm sure she'd be really happy hearing that from you." Robin told her, and Lucina beamed. He continued his story without significant interruption for a while, though he noted how Chrom's face fell at Emmeryn's death. It wasn't until Lucina's birth that the other said anything noteworthy.

"You took a random maiden as your wife after that war. Not because you knew or loved her, but you weren't exactly courting anyone, and the people wanted a queen. Lucina was born before the war with Valm broke out."

"Well, I guess one thing that's consistent in this story is that I wasn't trying to go after a woman. I may have a four year old daughter, but, well, let's just say things are a bit complicated with her mother." Chrom said. Lucina looked up at him cluelessly.

"I'm going to want to hear _that_ story later. Anyways…" Robin continued without further comment until… "Another assassination attempt and Marth saves you again, calling out the word 'father' in panic."

"Father? Lucina is my only child though, and this 'Marth' is the same age as me, isn't she?"

"Well, you're right that Lucina is your only child. The one calling herself Marth is actually Lucina from a doomed timeline where the Fell Dragon Grima was resurrected and destroyed the world." Robin told him, and Chrom nodded slowly. "Sorry, it's a lot to take in."

"I'm Girl Marth?" Lucina asked, wonder apparent on her face.

"Yup, you're Girl Marth." Robin smiled at her.

"Daddy, can I have a sword for my birthday?" Lucina asked eagerly.

"Maybe I can get you a mask…" Chrom glared playfully at Robin for putting dangerous ideas into his daughter's head.

"I can draw it for you later, if you want." Robin offered.

"That'd be nice. Does this future-Lucina mean there were other kids from the future?" Chrom asked, and Robin made a sound of confirmation.

"There were only five kids who were born in the timeline I remember. Even then, only three made it out of the doomed one. They were Lucina, Inigo, and Gerome. The other two were named Laurent and Nah, but I never had chance to meet them because they were lost to the Grimleal and Risen before they could make it out."

"Gerome?" Chrom singled out the wyvern rider's name, sounding confused.

"Er, Cherche's son?"

"Cherche has a daughter named Maria." Chrom stated.

"But Cherche married Kellam and had a son named Gerome."

"No, I'm pretty sure she's single and got a sperm donor to have her daughter named Maria." Chrom told him.

"... I have no idea where Gerome came from, in that case. Or why she was married to Kellam." Robin shrugged. "Do all of the other names I mentioned sound familiar?" He asked.

"Everyone except Nah."

"She's Nowi and Ricken's daughter." Robin told him, and Chrom nodded in understanding.

"I don't think Ricken is old enough to have kids yet, but the last I heard, the two of them are together."

"That… makes sense. Ricken shouldn't be having kids at his age." Robin shuddered a little at the thought. "So, how old are Inigo and… Maria?"

"They're both around three." Chrom told him. "And Laurent is actually five."

"He's older than Lucina?" Robin asked with surprise. "Though… I suppose it makes sense, considering him being older in my memories…" Chrom let him mumble to himself.

"I really wonder where Gerome came from." He said idly.

"Yeah, me too…" Robin agreed. "There are also the kids I've met since coming here. Morgan and Marc are… Tiki and Henry's I think? I've never actually seen Morgan. I guess Marc is the clingier of the two."

"Yeah, that's right." Chrom confirmed.

"And Noire is Tharja and Reflet's, but I know Tharja is the one who gave birth to her. You also mentioned that Maribelle has two sons?"

"Brady and Owain. She gave birth to Brady around the same time Lissa did Owain."

"So Lissa and Maribelle are together?" Robin automatically filed that away for strategic reasons before remembering he wasn't a tactician anymore.

"Yes. As for the others you haven't mentioned…" Chrom looked to have a concentrated expression on his face. "There's still Kjelle, Yarne, Severa, Cynthia, and Jessie. Severa and Cynthia are Cordelia and Sumia's daughters, Kjelle and Yarne are Sully and Panne's kids, and Jessie is Anna and Jake's son."

"... Jake?" Robin was completely blindsided by that one. He'd never heard of Anna having relations with anyone called Jake.

"I think she met him while traveling, but they've settled down now that they have a son, though I think he used to be…" Chrom paused, then shook his head, as if to say it wasn't important. "I think I've noticed a bit of a pattern for most of the kids who didn't exist in your coma dream."

"They're all the children of same-sex couples?" Robin said. "Well, except for Jessie." That one was truly odd to him.

"Yeah, it's interesting. I wonder why you didn't have Jessie, though. He's actually the oldest of all of them." Chrom said.

"Oh?"

"Jessie is six years old already." Chrom told him. "Most of the kids are three or four." Robin nodded, mulling over all the information.

"Olivia is with Stahl, right?" He asked, and Chrom nodded. "Are there any couples I don't know about?"

"Virion and Libra?" Chrom suggested.

"Don't know how I didn't see _that_ one coming." Robin laughed, and Chrom smiled at him. "Let me try and guess one…" He closed his eyes, taking a moment to think. "Lon'qu and Gaius?" Chrom let out a low whistle.

"I'm surprised you actually guessed that." He said. Robin flipped imaginary hair over his shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm just a tactical genius." He joked. Chrom laughed.

"And what about you, Robin?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have anyone?" Chrom asked him. Robin felt his chest tighten.

"You- I- ah, no, not really." Robin smiled at him, though it felt somewhat strained. He looked down, unable to keep the smile up for too long. "I was never interested in any of the women I knew."

"What about the men?" Chrom asked, and Robin choked on air. "Woah, are you okay?"

Chrom's concern for Robin's wellbeing caused the subject to drop, and Robin thanked the gods this man wasn't persistently curious.

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 3,386**_

 **Hi! This chapter changed the most out of all the edits, I think. I'm pretty happy with this edited fic, so maybe I'll keep writing, who knows! I really really love these two dorks a bunch. Chrom is an oblivious sack of flour. Lucina is adorable. byeeee it's 5AM**


	6. AN

**Hello, this is your author speaking!**

 **I know I haven't written, well, anything in such a long time, but the winter banner in FE Heroes gave me some Chrobin feels, so I wanted to let you guys know I'm going to try and start this fic up again! I'm planning on going back and editing the chapters I have up so far, before I continue on with the story. Please leave a review or PM me if you want to talk about the fic, because I'm not always the greatest at keeping my motivation up to continue these things :')**

 **See you soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
